<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Skeld, The crewmates, And The Imposters by TinyCookies12637</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012805">The Skeld, The crewmates, And The Imposters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637'>TinyCookies12637</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black and Red are just purring blankets, Black and Red both like Pink, Blue is kind of a crybaby, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Orange has a crush on pink, Orange kinda sus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PUMPKIN CREW UNITE, Pink says, Purple has to comfort him a lot, Red and Yellow are JUST friends, So is Red, There is a little bit of murder, This particular crew has a thing for pumpkin hats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wear pumpkin hats or your not cool, but Black like her more, but this time it wasn't Black or Red, nothing to see here folks, oh and black too, pink likes Black but he dun know that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just made this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Pink - Relationship, Blue/Purple, Red/Pink but in a very cuddly friend way, cyan/lime green, white/brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the imposters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The meeting that was meant to help everyone get their things together had gone completely off the rails. When Black said that there were two imposters on board all hell broke loose. Yellow and Orange had a scream fest, and Blue had burst into tears and Purple was doing her best to console him. Everyone else was either yelling, crying, or doing nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Pink stood up and clapped her to get their attention. When all eyes were on her she spoke. “I know this is scary, with imposters on board and all, but that doesn’t mean we need to act like complete fools.” there were mutters of agreement and Pink continued. “I think we need to use a buddy system, not only will it keep us somewhat safe, but it will also tell us where everyone is at all times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In hushed tones everyone started debating who to go with when white spoke up. “We should follow Pink, she seems to know what she’s doing” Pink almost choked, having everyone follow her was going to be a pain in the ass, as she was about to protest the whole crew came to an agreement and let out a cheer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink sighed, this was going to be a long day, she looked down at her tablet when it dinged. There was a list of tasks to do. With a sigh she told everyone she was heading down to electrical. And they all followed close behind. She realized that someone had grabbed a hold of her arm while she wasn't looking and was now hugging her arm. She looked down and saw that it was Blue. she smiled at him and he gave a shy smile back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue clung to Pink because he lost Purple somewhere in the crowd and Pink was closest to him. He hugged her tighter when they stepped in to electrical, this place scared him beyond belief, as one of his friends from the last ship was killed here and that’s why he was the way he was. He watched Pink as she fiddled with wires, He liked her, she was nice to him and so was Purple. He looked around the room, some people were doing whatever tasks they had in here while everyone else just chatted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink finished up the wires and moved over the tablet on the wall, she had some stuff to send to HQ, she looked at Blue. He had been through quite a lot on the last ship, Two imposters had killed everyone on board except for him, Blue said that was only because he was in the last place they would check the vents. Pink thought that was a great Idea but told him not to hide in the vents this time as that would only make him sus to the others and he agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was done downloading the stuff to her tablet she made her way to admin, she had swipe her card there too and she figured she could kill two birds with one stone so to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black watched Pink from the back of the crowd, he thought she was nice enough, it was a shame he’d have to kill her. Red seemed to like her too but agreed that they would have to kill her. Black also noticed that Blue seemed glued to her, he thought Blue might have a crush on Pink but it didn’t seem like he did, he just looked terrified of everyone but her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all entered Admin, and Pink moved to the tablet on the wall, probable to send stuff to HQ or something. Everyone else took turns swiping their cards, some having more trouble than others. Black and Red both got it done in one swipe, and helped the others do theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three weeks had passed and they were still using the buddy system, not because they didn’t feel safe without it (although that was another reason)  but because everyone loved Pink that much. The crew would refuse to split up from her every time they held a meeting about it, so Pink decided to just let everyone do whatever they thought was best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caused problems for Red and Black though as they weren’t able to find anyone alone to kill. They also noticed that Orange seemed to be increasingly agitated with them, though that couldn’t fathom why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black found out the answer when Orange called an emergency meeting. “Black and Red are the imposters.” he said smugly. That set everyone off, yelling and crying (that was from blue and green surprisingly) ensued as Pink tried to get everyone to calm down. Black looked at Red in confusion, how had Orange figured them out. Everyone jumped when Pink yelled for everyone to shut up and listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orange you need to explain why you think Black and Red are imposters.” She had taken off her helmet, showing long curly brown hair and warm brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. Everyone else took off their helmet to even Black and Red. Orange (who’s hair was dark brown and had blue eyes) took a deep breath “ well for starters they always hang at the back of the group and they are never to be seen when we eat and I just think that makes them kinda sus, don’t you Pink?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink locked eyes with Black seeming to study him before turning to Orange “ While that may be the case they haven’t done anything that might put us in harm's way, so no I don’t think they are sus.” Everyone else seemed to agree with that but Orange spoke up again. “Look I know that they have been helpful, but they make me nervous and I think we need to eject them before they do hurt anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red was taken by surprise, he hadn’t thought that Orange would be so persistent about this. He thought he had gained his trust by now. Something he’d done must’ve set him off, maybe it might have been that meeting he had with Black last week, they were alone and talking about what to do next when Orange had come down the hall asking what they were doing. That probably was what set him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink’s eyes widened, Black and Red were her friends. How could Orange suggest something like that? “Orange, I will not eject them without any real evidence supporting your claim. This meeting is over. Everyone continue what you were doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days Pink was heading to the bathroom (it was the only time she could get alone these days) when the alarm went off, someone was going to be ejected from the ship. She ran to the cafeteria and saw Orange standing in front of the airlock with Black and Red tied up. “Orange what the hell are you doing?!” he turned around “ I’m saving us all from them” he pointed to Red and Black, disgust filled his voice. “They have done nothing to anyone here on this ship Orange.” he shook his head “Pink you don’t understand, they are imposters, they don’t care about any of us. They are cold blooded killers, they haven’t killed anyone yet because they couldn’t find anyone to kill. Because all of us were together the whole time.” He moved toward her. “ As soon as one of us was alone they would have killed us without mercy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink shook her head, he was wrong….. He had to be. “But-” Orange held up a hand “Don’t say it Pink, you wont change my mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her feet as Orange walked back to the airlock, dragging Black and Red ( who were tied up) behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lunged at Orange, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down with one hand and cutting the ropes that held Black and Red. Orange struggled under her and managed to throw her off him. “PINK ARE YOU INSANE?” she looked up at him “ No you are.” she stood in front of Black and Red protectively. “ I don’t care about the fact that they may be imposters, they are still my friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange trembled with rage “YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING PINK!” she glared at him through the helmet and opened her mouth to speak when Black placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let us handle this Pink.” The doors that blocked the way to the cafeteria were open and everyone else poured into the room. Pink turned to them “ Orange here was going to eject Black and Red.” Everyone looked shocked and Pink turned to Black “Is it true that you two are imposters?” He looked at Red and they both nodded. “Yes it’s true… we are the imposters” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at one another and the Blue spoke up “ While you guys might be Imposters I don’t think you would’ve hurt us.” There were mumbles of agreement and Blue continued “ They have done nothing but help us from the beginning, I don’t think they need to be ejected.” Everyone nodded and they turned their stares to Orange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink looked at the group and realized that Brown was missing, she whirled around and glared at Orange, “Where. Is. Brown.” He was quiet, refusing to speak. Faster than anyone could follow Pink grabbed Orange by the neck and slammed him against the wall “ I’m not kidding Orange, tell me where Brown is now.” Her voice was calm but there was something dark underneath it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed to the open air lock door, Pink dropped him and ran inside. Brown was lying on the floor unconscious, Pink tried to pick him up when Red stopped her saying that he would take care of it. She watched as Red and Purple carried him off to medbay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing next to Black, Pink debated on what to do with Orange. She looked at the rest of the crew, most of them looked like they wanted to toss him out the airlock while others just glared hatefully at him. After a few minutes Red came back and stood next to Black. “Brown will be fine Purple is looking after him for now.” Pink nodded and sighed “We need to do something about Orange though, we can’t let him stay and we can’t eject him either. He might get picked up by someone else….” She didn’t need to finish, everyone knew what might happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black spoke up “Red and I could take care of him…. If you catch my meaning.” he looked at Pink nervously, he was starting to get really hungry and he knew Red was to. Pink looked back at everyone, they seemed to agree with the idea but Cyan looked worried. Pink understood “Hey Cyan why don’t you and your kids go down to medbay and check on brown?” Cyan nodded and picked up her kids and ran down to medbay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone else need to leave, you don’t have to be here to watch this.” None of them moved, with a sigh Pink continued “All in favor of leaving Orange to Red and Black say aye” a chorus of aye’s came from the group. Pink nodded to Black and watched as him and Red advanced on a panicking Orange. She didn’t want to do this to him but he was more dangerous to the crew then the Imposters were. They made quick work of Orange, which Pink was grateful for, they left no trace of the man and after a while everyone continued what they were doing. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was still a little hung up about what happened to Orange but they got over him fairly fast, it didn’t help that no one liked him much so that was a given. White sent a report to HQ about Orange being the imposter and that there wasn’t a second one. They seemed to believe her story and everyone did their business as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink had told them they would be landing on Polus in two weeks and that they needed to get their things together ahead of time. They stopped using the buddy system after the whole thing with Orange, and now everyone did their tasks by themselves. Some would pair up with others who had tasks in the same place or if they were going to electrical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Black and Red, well everyone seemed to like them a lot. Red got along great with yellow and now the two were best friends. As for Black he hung around Pink a lot, he was very protective of her for reasons he didn’t understand. His species as a whole didn’t have human emotions, they had no use for them. But now he thought that it wasn’t so bad to have feelings….. It was a nice change of pace. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Purring Black Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Black finds that he really likes how warm Pink is and decides to bug her in eletrical</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink walked calmly to electrical, she had a few tasks to do there and she was hoping to get them done before they landed on Polus in a few hours. She looked down at her tablet, going over her tasks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tasks</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fix wires</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Download data </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Check lights</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that didn’t seem to bad, Pink had no idea why people were so afraid of that place, besides the fact that it was the perfect place for imposters to get you, she didn’t know what made the place so scary. Walking into electrical Pink went to check the lights making sure they hadn’t been tampered with. After inspecting them and finding that they were just fine, she moved to the back of the room and opened the panel that concealed the wires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of them were disconnected and she gave a sigh and got to work. Pulling out her tablet and some tape, she started to download the data to her tablet with one hand and fixed the wires with the other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway into her tasks, she heard the doors to electrical slam shut, trapping her inside. She stopped only for a second before continuing what she was doing. That’s when she heard the vent to her left open and close. Placing her tablet and tape down she looked around the room finding nothing out of the ordinary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Pink turned around and went to pick up her tablet when a pair of hands covered her visor, causing her to yelp and bump into whoever was behind her. A voice from behind her seemed to be laughing at her reaction and she pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Black how many times have I told not to sneak up on me.” The hands were removed from her vision and she turned to see a smug-looking man in a black suit. “ I like the sounds you make when I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and turned to finish her tasks. “ You are one very strange imposter Black.” He grabbed her hand purring as he soaked in her warmth, he then draped himself over her still purring as he did so. Pink struggled a little under his weight but soon adjusted to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He asked lazily. “ I just gotta finish these wires and the data should be downloaded by now.” After fiddling with the wires, Pink grabbed her tablet and nudged Black. He pulled himself off her with a whine and a pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Why do you insist on leaning against me?” Pink gave him a questioning look as she said this. He shrugged “ Your warm…… really warm.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well if that's the case then you can lean on me when I'm not busy." He pouted " But you're busy all the time." Pink rolled her eyes, " How about we make a deal." He seemed to perk up at that. " What kind of deal?" Pink grabbed his hand as she left the room, " I'm going to the cafeteria for a break you can lean on me then." </p><p> </p><p>He smiled " Sounds like a good deal to me." </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Pink was now sitting in the cafeteria with a purring black mass draped over her, but she didn't mind. Then Red made a beeline for her and she had a feeling that she would not be getting up anytime soon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Problems on Polus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the crew lands on Polus with another crew already there<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Chaos ensues of course<br/>Also this story is based off of something that happened to me at least the first chapter is, the other two chapters I quite literally pulled outa my ass and I'm still doing that with my other stories because I refuse to stopped by writers block.<br/>btw there are only 7 members of the other crew so ye<br/>and now I gotta name them all :(<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>And a third Imposter is on the loose =)<br/>(also some of the names are references to other fandoms and games Tee Hee)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never really played on the Polus map so bare with me here, I really only play on The Skeld and MIRA HQ maps so ye.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sitting in the cafeteria with Red and Black (who had become purring blankets after only being with for a few minutes ) for a few hours, White came running in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Pink.... uh..." White stopped, their mouth hung open behind the visor. Pink looked at White and gave her a wave, "Hey White whatcha need?" White shook her head and closed her mouth. "Well, uh, we'll be landing on Polus in five minutes... what are you doing exactly?" Pink sighed "These two seem to have taken a liking to me, and apparently I'm really warm"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>White tilted her head "Ok, are they sleeping?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black's mass moved after she asked that, opening his eyes and smiling at White lazily. "Nah I'm awake, so is Red." Red waved and snuggled closer to Pink. Pink rolled her eyes and made a show of getting up, receiving whines from both Red and Black. White laughed "You guys can't keep her all to yourself's, you gotta share sometimes." Black pouted at that statement and Red frowned. Pink stood and stretched, smiling when the other three cringed at the sound of her bones cracking. Black spoke up "I still can't believe human bones make that noise without any outside help." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red nodded, "Yeah that is a little weird." Pink grinned, "You want weird? watch this." she took off her gloves revealing caramel brown skin. With her other hand, she grabbed her thumb and bent it back behind her hand. She lifted her hand to show them, earning some very shocked looks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black looked at her with wide eyes, "How did you do that Pink?" She smiled, her thumb returning back to its original position. "A girl at CHS taught me how to do that." She moved over to White, waving for Black and Red to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"CHS? What's that?" Black asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a place for kids who have problems with their families, and my 'Mother' sent me there cause I kept stealing food." Pink's voice seemed kind of sad as she said this. "In my opinion, If they had bothered to feed me I wouldn't be stealing food." Black and Red shared a look. White rested her hand on Pink's shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black felt a little mad at the fact that someone, even her parents, treated Pink so badly. "Why were you starved?" Pink sighed "Well my mother and step sister both hated me and thought that I was undeserving of food." Red frowned and Black could see the bubbling anger underneath the surface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I got out of there and I would rather not think about them right now." All three of them nodded. Soon enough they entered the dropship that would take them to Polus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside everyone mingled, Blue had found a box with a bunch of hats in it and everyone was trying them on. Pink got an idea, as there would be another crew on Polus she would need to be able to tell her group from the others. "Okay everybody, as you know there is another crew on Polus along with us, and we're going to need a way to tell everyone apart." She grinned "And since it's close to Halloween, I think we should either wear witch hats or pumpkin hats." Everyone looked at each other and they all grabbed Pumpkin hats. </p>
<p>Then Blue spoke up. "Pink you should wear the witch hat, that would show that you're our leader." everyone seemed to agree to that so Pink picked up the black witch hat and put it on. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Stepping out of the dropship, Pink led the crew to what looked like an apartment building, it was made of brick but it looked kind of old. The other crew should be inside waiting for them. Red and Black were on either side of her talking about something and everyone else seemed to be in awe of the place. Opening the doors everyone poured into the building and into the cafeteria. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other crew gave them funny looks and Pink rolled her eyes. "This is so we can tell each other apart, and it almost Halloween." She led the others to sit at the table and sat down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone chatted for a bit before Pink stood up calling a meeting. "Okay, so as all of you know we'll be working together here for a few days, but I think that we're gonna need nicknames besides our colors." Everyone seemed to agree to that and started coming up with names. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After coming up with names for everyone Pink made a list. </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> <span class="u">Pumpkin Crew</span></p>
<p>Red= Strawberry </p>
<ul>
<li><strike>One of the imposters</strike></li>
<li>really good friends with Pink and Yellow</li>
<li><strike>can shapeshift</strike></li>
</ul>
<p>Yellow= Daydream</p>
<ul>
<li>Tends to get lost in thought</li>
<li>loves pulling pranks with Red</li>
</ul>
<p>Green= Angel</p>
<ul>
<li>The perfect example of a crewmate</li>
<li>loves plants and helping Red and Yellow with their schemes and puts the blame on them if they get caught </li>
</ul>
<p>Lime= Cherrylime</p>
<ul>
<li>very quiet</li>
<li>loves reading</li>
</ul>
<p>Blue= Berry</p>
<ul>
<li>too cute for his own good,</li>
<li>very shy,</li>
<li>kind of a crybaby</li>
<li>Friends with Purple and Pink</li>
</ul>
<p>Cyan= Mother</p>
<ul>
<li>A mother of two </li>
<li>loves puzzles</li>
</ul>
<p>Purple= Frisk</p>
<ul>
<li>comforts Blue a lot</li>
<li>good friends with Pink</li>
</ul>
<p>Pink= Chara</p>
<ul>
<li>Friends with Black, Purple, and Red</li>
<li>Leader of the group</li>
<li>really <strong>really </strong>loves chocolate </li>
<li>just so happens to have an unhealthy obsession with BATIM and the Ink Demon</li>
<li>has ADHD and RAD </li>
</ul>
<p>Black= Error</p>
<ul>
<li><strike>The second imposter</strike></li>
<li>really likes Pink,</li>
<li>good friends with Red</li>
<li><strike>Can shapeshift</strike></li>
</ul>
<p>White= Cream</p>
<ul>
<li>Minds her own business</li>
<li>hangs out with brown a lot </li>
</ul>
<p>Brown=  Choco</p>
<ul>
<li>loves chocolate, but not as much as Pink</li>
<li>pretty chill</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The Meme Team</span>
</p>
<p>Red= Autumn </p>
<ul>
<li>Kind of a goober</li>
<li>likes pranking others</li>
</ul>
<p>Orange= Mr. Pumpkin</p>
<ul>
<li>loves pumpkins </li>
<li>reading</li>
<li>kind of lazy</li>
</ul>
<p>Yellow= Banana</p>
<ul>
<li>she's a banana</li>
<li>loves going on adventures </li>
</ul>
<p>Green= Leaf</p>
<ul>
<li>has a strange obsession with leaves</li>
<li>loves reading and writing</li>
</ul>
<p>Blue= Bean</p>
<ul>
<li>much like Berry, he's too cute for his own good. </li>
<li>loves baking </li>
</ul>
<p>Purple= Tom</p>
<ul>
<li><strike>The third imposter </strike></li>
<li>Always quiet</li>
<li>keeps to himself</li>
<li><strike>can shapeshift</strike></li>
</ul>
<p>White= Oreo</p>
<ul>
<li>Love cookies</li>
<li>is a little ray of sunshine</li>
<li>very energetic </li>
<li>also has ADHD</li>
</ul>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Smiling Chara (Pink) explained that they had an Imposter on board the Skeld and how they managed to get rid of him before he could hurt anyone else. Choco told them that Orange had knocked him out in the airlock after trying to stop him from ejecting Red and Black. Tom (Purple) spoke up, "Why was he trying to eject them?.... Just wondering." Choco shared a look with Pink, who gave him the go-ahead. Swallowing hard Choco continued. "Well... he said he was doing it for Pink... he acted like a yandere... I think he was crazy." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom studied him for a minute before shrugging and muttering an ok. Eyes narrowed, Error (Black) knew something was up with Tom, he stared at him hard before realizing that Tom was an Imposter, Error could recognize one of his own kind as easily as breathing (which was something he had no need for but he had to keep up appearances). And possibly a danger to <strong>His</strong> crew. He blinked, where had that come from? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error figured it wasn't something to worry about at the moment, he needed to have a talk with Chara and Strawberry (Red) later. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Chara leaned against the wall in her room, Error had pulled her and Strawberry aside, he said they needed to talk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it okay if we go back to using our colors for names for now?" Black asked. Pink smiled and nodded, "What did you want to talk about Black?" Sighing Black shared a look with Red, who nodded. "It's about Purple, the other Purple I mean..... he's an imposter." Pink was quiet for a moment seemingly lost in thought. "Well, that explains why there are only six of his crew left not including him." Pink sighed, " Just make sure he doesn't go anywhere near our crew, I don't want to lose anyone after everything we've been through." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Black and Red nodded. "Oh and let the crew know that we can still refer to each other by color but only when we're alone ok." Red nodded, "I'll let them know Pink, don't worry." Black put a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be fine, you take care of the crew, and Red and I can handle Tom alright." Pink smiled. "Thanks, guys, you're the best." Red grinned, "Yeah yeah, you should probably get some sleep, it's late." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pink nodded, "I will, goodnight guys, see ya in the morning." They both told her goodnight and left the room. Pink lay in her bed in her favorite bendy shirt and a pair of shorts. She hoped with all her heart that she could keep her crew safe. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning was a little chaotic, someone had thrown something and then a food fight broke out, it was girls versus boys and the girls of course had won. now everyone was helping clean up the cafeteria. Chara's (Pink) crew had stayed close to her after the food fight, so she assumed that they got the memo last night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Berry (Blue) had come up to her and asked if they could do their version of the buddy system again. She nodded and told him that would most likely be the best thing for them to do until they could do something about the third imposter. Berry grinned and ran off to tell the others, they cheered and flocked around Chara after they were done cleaning the cafeteria. They earned some strange looks from the other crew and Chara had to explain that she just let her crew do whatever they thought was best. And that apparently meant that they had to follow her everywhere. </p>
<p>Chara looked down at her tablet when it dinged, she had a lot of tasks to do but the list didn't seem so bad. </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Tasks</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Office: Swipe Card</p>
<p>Office: Scan Boarding Pass</p>
<p>Laboratory: Submit Scan</p>
<p>Specimen Room: Start Reactor</p>
<p>Decontamination: Fix Wiring (0/3)</p>
<p>Storage: Fuel Engines</p>
<p>Specimen Room: Unlock Manifolds</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Checking with the rest of the crew and making sure they were ready, Chara pulled out a map of Polus Error had found for her and she led the crew to the Office. They all had to Swipe their card and scan their boarding pass, so she thought she could kill two birds with one stone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entering the Office, Chara scanned her boarding pass while waiting for the others to finish swiping their cards. After that was done She led the crew around the area (with the help of the map of course) and they finished their task fairly quickly. Making sure everyone had their tasks done Chara led them to the cafeteria where they sat down at the table and ate lunch. Twenty minutes later the other crew walked in and sat with them. They all chatted for a bit when Berry suggested they play some board games, that seemed to perk everyone up and ten minutes later they had different games out and were having a lot of fun. Chara and Error beat everyone at Monopoly and they all seemed to be having a good time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chara just hoped that this could last a little longer, but she didn't know when the third imposter might strike. She hoped it would never happen but knew that it would and thought that if Tom tried anything he'd have more to worry about than being tossed in lava. She'd give em hell if he hurt any of her crewmembers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>